Alter Ego
by SoundlessWind
Summary: Getting fed up of seeing Tsuna being bullied, the brunet's alter ego or his HDWM snapped and take a control of Tsuna's body.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! This idea just suddenly popped in to my mind so I decided to write it. I still don't know if I will continue this since I'm quite busy with my other stories and all. I kind of suck at fighting scenes so if anyone will be willing to correct/guide/help me, please do so. Just comment on it. Enjoy and Please Review!

Please take note that this is not Beta'd so there may be errors. But I will do my best to correct it when I have time.

**Alter Ego**

It was lunch time and the students from Namimori Middle School are having a fun time eating and chatting with their friends except for one.

Just when the bell rang, a group of bullies had already surrounded Tsuna and threatened him to come with them to go to the roof. The brunet only nodded fearfully since he knows there's no way out in this kind of circumstances. After all, he's dame-Tsuna. He knew that somewhere in the back of his mind that he had accepted his fate solemnly long ago, knowing that it's clearly his fault for being bullied. If only he had the courage to defy them, then he knew he wouldn't be treated like this.

Akihiko Takahashi, the leader of the bullies, harshly grabbed and pulled Tsuna's arm, making him stumble and fall from his chair. The bully's companions laughed and sneered as they clearly saw Tsuna pathetically fall.

This caught the attention of the other students, especially those who are in class I-A. Some giggled and chuckled at the brunet's misfortune while the others gave him sympathetic looks. But it didn't matter at all to the brunet since they are all the same. They didn't even bother to help him.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, stand up." Akihiko said impatiently as he delivers a swift kick to Tsuna's stomach. The brunet winced at the pain. Salty tears almost welled up in his eyes but he blinked it away. He knows that if he dares to cry in a place like this it would even make him weak and pathetic. And he would be mocked and laughed even more by his classmates for being such a crybaby.

Tsuna shakily stood up, still feeling the pain from being kicked. Hiroto Suzuki and Yuuki Sato, two of the other companions of Akihiko, gripped Tsuna from his sides. A careful precaution so that their prey wouldn't even dream of escaping and report to the infamous demon prefect of Nami-Chuu.

The mean bullies continue to drag Tsuna towards the roof. A lot of students happen to saw the brunet being drag. They all tried to avert their gaze. They knew that if they dare to interfere there's the chance that they may all end up the same as dame-Tsuna.

When they reached the roof, they mercilessly shove the brunet making him fall unto the cold, hard ground with a large thud. He tried to scoot back, thinking of a way to escape, even though he knew it was futile. Even though this had happened many times before, he just can't help but cower in fear.

He tried to be convinced himself that maybe someday he'll live a more peaceful life where he will no longer experience this kind of pain. Yeah, It'll end soon; he'll just have to cope up for now.

_'Don't lie to yourself, you of all people should know that there's no escape.' _A voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. Then the voice snickered, _'Just accept it.. Da-me-Tsu-na.'_

The brunet suddenly freezes up, and began to shiver uncontrollably, almost about to collapse. What the voice said had struck him hard. It was all true, there's no denying it. No matter where he goes, he'll just have to be bullied and look down upon.

Fear began to spread around his system as he was unexpectedly reminded of all his painful memories. The painful blows he received, the harsh insults, those mocking and sneering looks and those who expected absolutely nothing from him.

Something snapped inside Tsuna.

The group of bullies who surrounded the brunet began to look at each other and they all had this puzzled look. The moment they had pushed the brunet, they had received no reaction at all. They had expected that their prey would beg for forgiveness and will begin to cry but there's absolutely no response at all. The brunet only begins to stare at the ground with a complete blank look on his face despite him trembling nonstop. Not even tears are present at the corner of his eyes.

A vein popped in Akihiko's forehead; if pushing their prey to the ground will not make him pathetically scream and shout in anguish then all he had to do is inflict pain on him. Maybe that will make him look like a crybaby.

An evil smirk crossed his face. He made a rapid, forceful thrust on his foot. He knew that it will make contact with the brunet's stomach and will make him finally cry since he had hit him there before. But he was astounded when he felt a hand grabbed his foot. A smirked formed on his face again; he knew others may felt threatened when one had the hold of their foot since the attacker could knock them off balance. But he's different since he had experience this kind of situation before. After all he knows and learned various martial arts. Taekwondo, Karate, Judo and many more.

Akihiko taunted, "Finally having the courage to fight back, eh dame-Tsuna?!"

**"I've had enough of this." **Tsuna muttered with uncharacteristic venom and his gripped on the bully's foot tightened. Akihiko tried to wriggle from the brunet's grasp but when his foot was suddenly pulled making him lost balance and drop on his ass. Using this to his advantage, the brunet quickly stood up and without a moment of hesitation kicked the bully straight in the stomach.

Akihiko coughed up blood but rapidly wiped it away with his hands. "Damn you, dame-Tsuna" He said with malice evident on his voice. He glared at his so-called companions who had not done anything and just stare at him, completely speechless at what they saw.

Hiroto, Yuuki and the other companions of Akihiko stood there dumbfounded. They can't believe that their almighty leader had just fallen to the ground because of dame-Tsuna. But seeing their leader heatedly glared at them, they snapped out of their daze and immediately went to his side, helping him stand.

Tsuna jumped back, just in time before a fist came down flying to his face.

"Tsk. I missed." Yuuki muttered but then smirked as he saw Hiroto silently approach Tsuna, attempting to strike him from the back but then the brunet easily elbowed his rear attacker in the neck.

Another ally of Akihiko also dashes towards Tsuna with a tightly clench fist. He aimed for Tsuna's head but he quickly duck and throw an uppercut on his chin. The attacker was immediately knocked out cold. The rest of the bullies also tried to attack simultaneously but it was all useless, they had all been knocked out in an in an instant.

Akihiko cowardly scampered back as he looked at the bloody mess in front of him. His confidence on his martial arts suddenly dropped.

_'I-I can't w-win, a-against t-that m-monster.' _He make a quick surveillance around the area, trying to find a route for escape. _'I-I may not win, but I-I could report this to the principal or better yet to Hibari-san! Yes, if I did that maybe this m-monster in front of him will be expelled.'_ He forced a smile as he tried to convince himself that he'll not end up the same as his friends.

Just as he was scurrying back, the strength on his knees suddenly left making him dropped down again.

Tsuna walked towards him, blood of his friends on his hands. The brunet looks down him at him; his eyes held no remorse at what he had done just a second ago. The last bully flinched when the brunet suddenly bends. Tsuna stared at him but Akihiko decided to look down, refusing to meet his gaze. Tsuna gently lift his chin, forcing him to look at his eyes. Akihiko suppress a gasp out of his mouth.

Calm, calculative bright yet at the same time dark orange eyes stare back at him.

"M-monster." Was all Akihiko managed to utter before everything went black.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo-Hitman-Reborn

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alter Ego**

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before surveying his surroundings. He could see a couple of cold and unconscious bodies in front of him. His eyes widened before he let out a shriek, "Hiiee!" He inched backward, before noticing the person that was in front of him. It was Akihiko Takahashi, the one who is always bullying him. But his mind couldn't comprehend on why the bully is there lying in to the cold hard ground unconscious. He knows that it couldn't be him. He has no strength and guts to do that to him. Plus that guy is a martial artist, there is no way that he could beat him!

He nervously walked forward, before crouching down in front of the bully. He shook them gently, whispering, "W-wake up." But they still wouldn't budge. He looked around again. There was no one besides him who is awake, so if he escaped from here no one would suspect that he, dame-Tsuna, could be the culprit of doing this. He stood up, it may be cruel of him to leave them here but it's okay right?

After all, this could be his act of revenge against them for bullying him for years. And if he indeed report this in to the principal or the head of the disciplinary committee, he would be interrogated. Of course he didn't want that since his mother would be aware of it and as much as possible he doesn't want her to know that he's experiencing bullying right now. She would be utterly worried for him.

He cautiously walked towards the door of the roof. When he's finally inside, he can't helped but slightly bewildered. He's feeling something that he can't comprehend. It's like as if he's actually quite happy that the bullies is in that kind of injured state. He began to walked away from the roof, ignoring the weird feeling he's having in his mind and heart.

**'Serves them right, ne Tsuna?'  
**

* * *

Hibari stared at the herbiv- no, carnivore in amusement. He had saw the entire thing since he had been in the rooftop all along. He was only peacefully sleeping when he was awaken when he heard someone shouting and grunting in pain. Curious, he sneaked up to them. He would normally interfere, but there's something inside of him that told him to just wait and watch since there will be something interesting coming soon. And he was quite glad that he had followed his intuition. He had just saw and discovered a student turning in to a herbivore in to a carnivore in an instant.

He knows that the brunet's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one that was always a target for bullying. But what he didn't know was that Tsunayoshi was a capable carnivore. He could deduce that Tsunayoshi is actually strong that he could be faking that he's weak and pathetic and finally showed his true power but there is also the possibility that the carnivore had only awaken his power now.

A smirked crosses Hibari's lips, now that carnivore had caught his attention, he needed to research about him more.

* * *

The brunet continued to walk at the empty hallway. His class must have started by now but he has no intention on running since he'll be late anyways. Plus it's no big deal for dame - Tsuna to entered the classroom late. It was a common sight after all.

He sighed and let his hand glide through his hair. If he was given a chance to renew himself, he would gladly accept after all there's the chance that those bullies won't bully him anymore right?

**"Do you really want to, Tsuna?"**

The brunet gasped and tripped, surprise with the sudden dark husky voice. It was as if someone whispered in his ears. He briskly turn around, but saw no one there. He let out a relieved sigh, and whispered, "Of course no one's there, after all class must have started by now.. No student should be walking in the hallways right no-"

**"Are you sure?"**

Tsuna shrieked, "W-Who's there?!"

It was silent for a while before, the voice said, **"Don't be stupid. Of course no one's there."**

Tsuna gulped the lump on his throat and mustered his courage, he nervously whispered with his knees shaking, "T-Then w-who and w-where are you?"

The voice chuckled, **"I'm inside of you da-me- Tsu-na." **

"EHHHH?!" the brunet yelped, not believing what the voice is saying.

**"You're loud. Shut up." **came the dark irritated voice.

"H-Hai."

**"Anyways, since you seem not to get what's going on right now. Let me explain. I am a part of you yet I am the complete opposite of you. I'm known as your Hyper Dying Will Mode or HDWM. You may ask, why did I only I appear now? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm just tired of you being pathetically kicked around, got it? I'm not supposed to appear not until Rebo- wait, you don't need to know that." **the voice muttered the last part but Tsuna still managed to hear.

"Huh, who are you talking about? Rebo?"

**"It's nothing. You'll know soon enough." **

Afraid that the voice will get mad at him, he nodded his head in understanding and continue on his way to his classroom. With his mind still wondering who that Rebo person is.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys. I have a bad news to tell you. I know that you all are waiting for me to update this but sadly, I think I can't continue this anymore. The inspiration has left me. *sobs* And I'm quite busy nowadays, with school stuff and all plus with my other stories. But I'll really try updating this. Even though it could be a short chapter like this ones. And sorry if it is too fast paced.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
